1. Field of the Invention
Phencyclidine is an hallucinogenic drug and it is desirable to be able to rapidly and reliably determine its presence in sera, even at low concentrations. In preparing an immunoassay for phencyclidine, it is desirable to prevent cross-reactivity with other drugs, such as dextromethorphan, demerol, and chlorpromazine which may be present and have clinically similar symptoms. Such cross-reactivity can lead to false indications that the drug is present in a particular sample. To this purpose it is necessary to devise immunogenic conjugates of the phencyclidine hapten to elicit antibodies which provide the desired degree of clinical specificity, while having high binding affinities and titer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
See, Lin, et al., Biomedical Mass Spectrometry, 1975, 2:206.